


Wonderful Love

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: A tale of romance and shame in 300 words.
Relationships: Meeklo Braca/Scorpius (Farscape)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Wonderful Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1/8/2005 at Farscape Friday. Written for the song titles challenge. Title from Creeper Lagoon.

He has dreams about it, which is highly irregular. He’s used to being irregular by now, of course, _all_ because of Scorpius. So it’s no great surprise, it’s merely irritating. Fortunately, no one can yet read a person’s dreams. At least, he thinks not. It’s the one thing that makes the entire situation tenable.  
  
It always starts the same -- too much black leather, too few of the others around to prompt any discretion whatsoever. A little bit of abuse, which is not uncommon in their relationship; he smiles to remember that it _very_ occasionally goes both ways. His shoulder blades hit the rigid wall with a solid crack, and a shockingly white, uncovered hand unfastens his trousers. Blue eyes hold his gaze steadily, daring him to keep silent so as not to draw anyone’s attention. One hand snakes into his short brown hair, pulling just past the threshhold of pain. He closes his eyes in mild panic, at the power in his partner’s grip, at his own lack of control. It would be so easy to snap his neck. Powerlessness is never a state of being he relishes, although it’s common enough between the two of them; this time, as with every time, it sends a jolt of shameful arousal rushing through him.  
  
That deep voice urges him to give in to the feeling, and he does. His throat feels swollen and he cannot make a single sound, which is exactly why it always happens just this way. Or why it would happen just this way, if it ever did occur.  
  
For now, the lights in his chamber come up abruptly, and the object of his desire strides into the room. Mortified, he quickly moves his hands away from his own body.  
  
"Braca," Scorpius sneers, "I need you in Command."


End file.
